Hell Wolf
by Alexia Blackbriar
Summary: CONTINUED FROM 'INFERNUM LUPOS' EPILOGUE. After the Doctor is captured, the Torchwood team (Jack, Martha, Mickey, Gwen, Rhys) must once again call on their wild friends - the wolf pack - for help. Fallen and the pack return, along with new friends, and the team are sent on a deadly journey - a journey to save the Doctor, that not everybody will get out of alive...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Old readers, hi! New readers, welcome! Before you read this I advise you to read the first book, Infernum Lupos, so you can realise who each character is and what happening in the first place.**

**This is set AFTER the Angels Take Manhattan, but the first book, Infernum Lupos, is set BEFORE.**

**Please review! And also new characters (characters that have joined the pack) are needed, so please submit your characters in reviews! THANK YOU!**

Jack shuffled awkwardly in his stiff black tux and pulled his tie undone, feeling Gwen's disapproving glance heading his way. Martha held his hand tightly while resting her head on her husband, Mickey's shoulder, cradling her infant daughter Mandy in one arm, while her other hand was attached to Anwen, Gwen's two year old daughter's hand. Rhys was standing with Gwen, grieving even though he hadn't even properly met them.

They were at the Ponds memorial. Torchwood had recieved a letter stating they were invited to it, and all had been shocked to hear that Amy and Rory were dead. Of course, they had been warned that this would happen - they had _known _that it would happen. It was inevitable. However, they had still been shocked and upset as they had clambered onto a UNIT private jet to be flown over the Atlantic to New York. And now, here they were, at another funeral for one of the Doctor's old companions.

Jack let his eyes wonder around the graveyard. He could barely hear the priest's words as he gazed at this formidable place of misery. A sudden movement caught his eyes, at the other side of the graveyard, which was around 100 metres away. Standing silently, perched upon the walls of flagstone, was a wolf. A lone wolf. A lone black she-wolf. And Jack knew instantly who she was, and why she was there. His eyes met her amber orbs, and he could see that they were filled with sadness and lonliness. And then the she-wolf nodded once and vanished over the wall, even though it was only half way through the ceremony. Jack decided not to tell the others - they were upset enough without having to know that their friend had refused to speak to them.

So Jack stood silently for another half an hour or so, wishing that this torture would end. It wasn't the standing there or the endless prayers that tortured him - it was the fact that his two friends were dead. It was nearing the end of the ceremony and the priest had left when he finally heard what he had been waiting for: deep wheezing and churning from behind him. He turned immediately, knowing what he was going to see.

A police box. A 1960s police box from Britain. He brightened considerably at the sight of it, as did Martha, Mickey, Gwen, Rhys, Anwen and Mandy. Once of the door creaked open and the greatest man in the whole Universe stepped outside, face contorted in pain. He was dressed plainly in a black tux that nobody had ever seen on him before. His dark chocolate brown hair was messy and sticking up in places as always - the quiff was even wilder. But of course, he had kept the bow tie, but had decided on swapping his casual red/blue one for a white silk one.

Jack was about to run forwards, when a sudden force rocked the ground dangerously.

"What's happening?" Anwen squeaked in fear. "Unka Jack?"

Four black jeeps skidded, with tyres screeching in progress, into the graveyard. Around a dozen men scrambled out, shouting and yelling orders, aiming machine guns at the bewildered Time Lord. The leader, a stocky tall dude, pulled out a tranquilizer gun and dipped a dart into a vial of drug - pencillin. He shot it straight at the Time Lord - and the Time Lord groaned and sank to his knees in agony as the dart lodged itself in the side of his neck. The Time Lord weakly plucked the dart from his neck as Jack cried out and sprinted over to him. Jack bowled men out of the way to skid to his knees in front of the convulsing Time Lord.

Jack pressed one hand to the Doctor's head and yelped and pulled back as he quickly realised that the Time Lord was burning up quickly, and his temperature was still rising. "Doc, Doc, come on, stay with me." he begged as the Doctor took a parched gulp of air, his emerald eyes filming over as he fighted for his own consciousness. "Fight it, come on, you can do it!"

Four men grabbed his arms and yanked him away from the Time Lord as he twitched and twisted in pain, screaming in agony, on the ground, his two hearts beating weakly as they both slowed. Finally, the Doctor passed out. Martha and Mickey were now fighting viciously with the men, whoever they were, and Gwen and Rhys were bravely protecting the two young kids. The leader, with a foul grin on his wretched pig face, crouched down to take the Doctor's pulse.

He nodded and looked up at one of his men. "Restrain it and take it away."

"NO!" Jack yelled. "NO, DAMN YOU, NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU IDIOTS! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

The leader snorted. "And why the hell would we want you? It's an alien, a Time Lord at that. You're just a human."

Jack could feel himself shaking and ignored Mickey and Martha's shouts of protest as he told them, quite calmly but loudly. "I'm immortal, okay? I can't die! I'm a fixed point in time!"

The leader cocked his head. "Huh. Interesting."

"So... just let the Doctor go and you can take me instead." Jack pleaded, struggling in the hold of the men. "Just let him go."

The leader glared at him. "You say you're immortal? Mmm. Maybe we should test that theory."

And he lifted his gun and shot Jack straight in the head. Martha and Mickey screamed as Gwen yelled out and punched the nearest man to her, taking out her gun and ramming the barrel against another man's head and shooting another, so she could reach the dead Jack. She knelt down and cradled his head softly in her lap, but for the whole time she could not tear her eyes from the Time Lord lying completely still on the ground metres away from them.

"He's not breathing." she choked out.

The leader rolled his eyes. "Well of course he's not, you hypocrite, I just shot and killed him."

Gwen shook her head. "I didn't mean Jack. I was talking about the Doctor."

The leader's eyes bulged. He ran quickly to the body of the Time Lord and pressed an ear to his motionless chest. Seconds later he was calling for medics in a strained voice. Gwen just allowed the tears to run down her face as a crowd of men in lab coats sprinted over and shifted the Time Lord's body onto a stretcher and carrying him away. She could hear Martha and Mickey fighting behind her, screaming at the men at how they were idiots and didn't deserve to live.

The leader nodded at her. "Don't worry, the alien is in good hands."

And with that final remark, the leader clambered back into a black jeep, calling for the men to retreat. All the men ran back over and in less than a minute later, the black jeeps and the men had gone - along with the Doctor. Martha, Mickey and Rhys joined Gwen where she was holding Jack's dead body in her arms, waiting for him to wake up, wet salty tears streaming down her face. The TARDIS was was standing there in front of them and suddenly she gave a loud and audible groan, the light on te top flashing, but the time machine did not vanish.

Jack gasped, jerked back into existance and he immediately demanded, "Where's the Doctor?"

Martha just shook her head.

Jack snarled, "Damn it!" before leaping upwards and kicking a random gravestone. "WHY COULDN'T THEY HAVE TAKEN ME INSTEAD?"

Mickey was shaking. "What do we do? Where were they taking him? I hope it's not what I think..."

"The Doctor knows a lot of information about the Universe. Probably about how the Big Bang happened in the first place... maybe he even made it happen." Gwen grabbed handfulls of her hair. "Or they could be wanting him for a medical side... the two hearts and the respiration system and the unique Time Lord biology."

"Or they could be wanting his regeneration energy."

Everybody grew silent at that thought. They had the Doctor completely at their mercy. They could drug him with pencillin and do anything they wanted.

Rhys finally said, "We have to rescue him."

"HOW?" Jack suddenly yelled, filled with fear and fury. "HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA FIND HIM? HE COULD BE ON A PLANE TO RUSSIA OR GEORGIA OR SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! AND HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW! THOSE IDIOTS KNOW ABOUT HIS ALLERGY TO PENCILLIN, WHAT IF THEY KNOW HOW TO TRIGGER THE REGENERATION AS WELL?"

"JACK, SHUT UP!" Gwen roared. She calmed down and placed one hand on the Captain's trembling arm. "We're all upset about this. And angry. But now is not the time to turn against each other. We have to work together. For the Doctor's sake."

Suddenly, the TARDIS gave another groan, alerting everybody to her presence. Martha suddenly looked worried and stalked over, pressing one hand on the side and patting her comfortingly as she felt the ship shivering under her touch.

"What matter with TARDy?" Anwen asked.

"I think she's ill, Anwen." Martha replied, concerned. "She's connected to the Doctor, so she must be feeling his pain and panic right now."

Anwen toddled up to the TARDIS and hugged a corner. "No worry TARDy. We get Doctor back."

The TARDIS purred in reply and the light on her top flashed. Jack pulled out his cell phone, deciding what he was going to do. He stared down at the number the Doctor had sent him in that letter, finally being able to use it. He pressed dial and lifted it to his ear.

"Who are you phoning, Jack?" Mickey questioned him.

Jack's eyes flashed. "A certain black she-wolf has some explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for Reviews!**

**This is basically the epilogue, the first chapter was like a prologue. please read anyway!**

The black she-wolf bounded across the moors, panting, snow caking her midnight black pelt as she barely skimmed the surface of the mountain. She reached the peak and stood, looking around, for a moment, proudly poised on the top of the cliff, gazing down at her territory that stretched to the furthest point the sun touched. Snow flakes drifted around her, but she didn't mind.

A phone rang. The she-wolf looked startled for a moment, because you usually wouldn't have found an iPhone on a wolf living the Welsh mountains. Wolves were extinct in the UK - or so the public thought. The government had actually raised a law in protecting a pack living in the Welsh mountains - the Infernum Lupos had recovered their abilities to transform into wolves - and the pack was now living happily in a reserve. What the humans didn't know what that by day, they were wolves, but by night... well, that was a different story.

Her fur melted away to reveal a raven-haired young girl, dressed in a fur lined winter coat and skiing trousers. The girl suddenly realised how cold it was up there - in her wolf form she couldn't feel the freezing weather. She pulled out the iPhone and answered it.

"Yes." she said simply, since this was the way she usually answered her calls these days. Hello wouldn't suffice - a simple yes was all that was needed.

_Fallen! Oh my god - I've been trying to call you for weeks!_

The girl guiltily looked at the number and the footnote below it - 93 missed calls. She crouched and ran quickly to the shelter of a dry cave, kneeling in the darkness, bathed in the weak light of the iPhone.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked in a flat tone. "Who gave you this number?"

_Who do you think? _came the reply, with a snort. An actual snort. Who did Harkness think he was? _It's important, it's an emergency! REALLY IMPORTANT!_

Fallen sighed. "Go on, then. What is this emergency?"

_Right well... we all went to the Ponds memorial._

Fallen stiffened up, and not because of the cold. "Manhattan." she stated. The Angels had taken Manhattan. Amy, Rory and _him_. They had stopped them. But at a devastating price - the Ponds' lives. "I was there too, although you didn't know it. Did you see him?"

_Yes! That's that I was trying to say! He came! He was alone. I... I think that's what he wants. He turned up at the end of the ceremony, crying, dressed in... you'll never guess - a TUX! A tuxeudo. But of course he kept the bowtie -_

"Did you speak to him?" Fallen had left halfway through the memorial service. The whole Torchwood team had been present, and she knew that _he _had arrived, but nothing more.

_No. I didn't get a chance. As soon as he stepped out - oh, Fallen! - these men appeared dressed in black and they shot a tranquilizer dart and he collapsed right in front of me! It was pencillin and he starting burning up and... we couldn't do anything! We tried to stop them, we did! But the dude shot me dead and when I woke up he had been taken... Martha and Mickey had been injured; nothing bad, just a few scrapes. Anwen and Mandy were crying and Gwen and Rhys had been trying to wake me up. He's been kidnapped, and we don't know where he is. He's all alone... who knows what's happening?_

Fallen thought for a moment in extreme concentration. Finally she asked, "Is the TARDIS still with you? Where are you now?"

_We're still in New York! All of us. We don't know what to do._

Fallen hesitated, but said, all the same, "I'm coming."

_Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! _Jack repeated, sobbing. Wait, he was _crying? _What was that about? _And... will you bring the pack?_

"I do not lead the pack, Jack." she replied flatly. "But I'll see if I can contact James."

_Come quickly, please! How will you get here? You're in Wales, right?_

"A plane. Private. UNIT can provide one. Stay where you are."

She hung up and stepped back out, icy wind blasting straight onto her face. The raven haired girl leapt off the rocks - and as she landed, she was once again the majestic black she-wolf. She lifted her muzzle and unleashed her song once more, summoning the spirits of the wild to help guide her to the pack. She would need all the help she could get.

She began stalking back out into the dark mountains, a black figure against the white, and the snow swirled once in the air, almost magically, before the she-wolf vanished once more into the gloom.

* * *

Jack stared down at his phone and couldn't help but feel pissed that Fallen had hung up on him. He was lying on the hotel bed, babysitting Anwen and Mandy, as the others had decided to try and contact UNIT for help. Mandy was fast asleep in her cot, while Anwen was playing with Martha's iPad, seated at the bottom of the bed.

"Fall'n come?" Anwen asked hopefully. She blinked at him, setting down the iPad and scrambling over to sit right next to him. "Unka Jack, Fall'n come to help get Doctor back, right?"

The Captain sighed and lifted Anwen up onto his chest to hug to tightly. The two year old embraced him back before giving him a kiss on the forehead and snuggling down beside him to get some sleep. Seconds later, not waiting for her Uncle's reply, she was snoring quietly.

"I hope so, Anwen." Jack whispered. "I really hope so..."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry! I know this is really late! No pitch forks please! I got obsessed with Merlin (again) and had to watch all the series and every single episode. Sorry!**

It was so dark and so cold. He had not one clue where he was, where they had taken him; all he knew that it was a dreadful place of pain and agony. His bones ached and his breathing was ragged; his two hearts thumped painfully inside his chest, the beats uneven as he hung by his wrists in iron chains, suspended just above the floor so he was hanging. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Not even... he shuddered... Amy and Rorys' deaths. He would trade that pain in his heart for anything. His best friends. He didn't really care about what they were going to do to him - all he wanted was his family back.

"Doctor, you will stand."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well, I'd be _delighted _to, but I can't, cos I've got bloody chains around my wrists and my bloody feet aren't touching the floor, are they?" Maybe releasing his anger would sooth the dark pain of loss in his chest. But it only got worst.

The leader who had shot him with the tranquilizer narrowed his eyes and sniffed at him in disdain. He reached forwards and carefully unlocked the chains with the key. The Doctor prepared to collapse to the ground, as his legs were too weak to hold him. But to his surprise, as he fell down he was caught by the man and supported up.

"Come on, let's get this over and done with." What they wanted to get over and done this the Doctor didn't know, but chills of fear froze his mind as the man helped him along through dark dusty corridors.

Finally, the man set him down in a chair. It was a perfectly good chair; wooden, sipmly design, made out of oak if he was correct, and around two years old with a vanished finish. The Doctor barely had enough energy to keep his eyes open. The pencillin had taken it out of him. Dazed and confused, he glanced around with half-closed eyes. They were in a lab. Oh goodie. A _lab_.

"Brilliant, that it." the Doctor murmured.

The man looked confused. "What is?"

"The lab." the Doctor replied simply. "Get kidnapped by an unknown force and they are very likely to have a lab. Which confirms you're an unknown force. Oh, I'm not making things any better, am I?" He sighed deeply, wincing from the pain in his chest.

The man looked very troubled. "Look, I'm sorry about the circumstances when we met. I'm Harry." He stuck his hand out, but quickly realised that the Doctor wouldn't have enough strength to shake it, so let it drop back to his side. "I'm truly sorry."

"Okay, if you're sorry, you'll at least tell me who your organisation is." the Doctor said weakly.

The man frowned, concerned. "Do you want to lie down?"

Anger flared up again in the Time Lord. "No, I bloody well don't wanna lie down, I wanna know who the hell you think you are and where the hell I am!" He tried to stand up, but only ended up collapsing back ito the chair again, exhausted.

"Okay, okay! You really want to know who we are?" The man drew a chair out and sat in front of the Doctor. "We are the Endangered Extra-Terrestrial Species Agency. The EETSA for short."

The Doctor suddenly realised why he was there. "Oh, great. Brilliant. So you thought, last of the Time Lords, let's go _help _him, and then you kidnap and drug me. All to take a few tests and chip me like a dog."

The man shook his head. "It's not you we want. Your species is protected by the Shadow Proclamation. Anyway, we wouldn't be able to chip you, the small amount of radioactive waves would poison the two hearts and you would die. We just know that you're the only person in the Universe who will be able to get the two people we _do _want.

"Okay." the Doctor said slowly, frowning at the ground. He didn't like where this is going. "So, basically, I'm now you Golden Retreiver."

"Yes! I mean, no!" the man facepalmed. "Uh, you make things confusing. All we want to do is take a few tests on you, put them in our records, and then we want your help to find these two people, who we know are your friends. Then we'll let you go."

The Doctor blinked, though he did it self-consciously, since he was so tired and weak. A weak Time Lord. What would Rassilon say if he saw him now? "So that't it, few tests and you'll let me go?"

The man shuffled. "If we get those two specimens we want, yeah, we'll let you go."

The Doctor paled. "And if you don't?"

"We'll be forced to keep you detained. Or at least put a tracker in you."

The Time Lord became suddenly interested in the chamber's floor. He stared, thinking it over. So a few tests, help them find two people, and then he could go... or if he didn't find those two people, they would _keep _him, like a _pet_? The Doctor glanced up at the man, his eyes piercing. "Alright... who are these two people?"

"One we believe is an immortal human, a fixed point in time, an ex-Time Agent, and the other we believe is a Time Lord-human-wolf hybrid."

The Doctor stopped breathing. Oh god no. He wouldn't be able to do _that_. He would have to betray his own family. "I can't do that."

Bewildered, the man questioned, "What? Why not?"

The Doctor shook his head firmly. "Not doing it."

"Do you know them then? You know who they are, that's why, isn't it?" the man challenged, his eyes burning with cold rage.

Simply, the Time Lord replied, "Not doing it."

The man glared at him, stood up and turned to kick the wall in frustration. "You know we'll just keep you here until you give us the names!"

"I know." the Doctor said. He hung his head. All the energy was leaving his body. "And I don't care what you do to me, I'm not giving you the names."

"DAMN YOU!" the man yelled. "We'll just torture it out of you!"

The Doctor dropped his head shamefully. He would never give those names. On his _life, _he would never give those names. He knew those names alright. They were seared into his mind. But he would never give in. Those two were under his protection, and he would _not _betray them. He trusted those two with his life and they trusted him with theirs. So he would not give those names, no matter how much pain the EETSA inflicted on him.

Because those two people they wanted to experiment on and cut up and lock up and chip like dogs, were Captain Jack Harkness and Fallen Wolfsbane.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) New charries for the wolf pack wanted! They can be any species and they can turn into any kind of wolf, any colour, any name! But please make sure the name is appropriate. For example, we don't want a rough street human girl who can turn into a warrior wolf called Fluffy. If your charrie is human, please use HUMAN names and not dog names, so human names are like Liam, Alex, Imogen, Isabella and ect ect.**


	4. Chapter 4

The leader of the pack sat on his haunches, looking out over the Welsh landscape, watching his pack brothers and sisters as they played cheerfully in the valley below. His distinctive strong, muscled body tensed and his silvery-grey fur bristled in the wind as James' deputies, two other wolves, one a white she-wolf and the other a large bear-like dark male, bounded up towards him, their eyes flashing.

_Spirit, Ramon. _James greeted them. _What news from New York?_

_You heard about it then? _Spirit's eyes were filled with concern. _UNIT have contacted us. They have us a private jet heading to America in the morn._

Ramon growled quietly. _Should we gather the pack, James? Leah and Lucie are still out on the hunt, and Carrie and Brandon are over the next fell securing our boundries. If we are to leave our territory, we must make sure it is secure before we leave._

James hummed quietly to himself and then commanded, _Gather the pack. We must go to New York. We owe the Doctor. We must help him._

Ramon and Spirit nodded once before racing off to gather the members of the pack. James bowed his head as he distinctly remembered the Doctor arriving on the fells, excited as he told them he had found a way to allow them to transform again. Syringes filled with wolf atoms he had found on the Creator's old ship, that had been taken in by the Shadow Proclamation, but the Doctor had broken into. The first transformations had been painful, but now it was like turning on a switch. The pack had not been in human form for months now - they all preferred their wolf forms.

James gazed down as the pack gathered below him. Brandon, Leah, Ramon, Spirit, Eric, Tiffany, Anabelle, Carrie, Lucie, Gold, Dapple, Wings and Olympia (pls tell me if this isn't right!). Olympia, Wings and Carrie had sort of... latched onto the pack, after they had been discovered by James in the depths of England, hiding, believing they were monsters. They were worthy members of the community, although Carrie refused point blank to be part of the pack, as she preferred to walk alone; however, she did like some company. Wings was small and white, but was playful and quick, and had practically become a sister to Anabelle.

_Brothers. Sisters. Guest. _he added as soon as he saw her. The whole pack turned to look. Around a mile away, perched on a jut out of a cliff face with a precarious drop below, that they could only just see because of their enhanced wolf eye-sight, was _the _black she-wolf; she was watching in interest, and they could just imagine how her amber eyes sparkled.

_The Doctor has been kidnapped. _James announced gravely. All the wolves gasped. _We have been asked by our Torchwood friends to come to them in New York, to help them find him. I - no, WE - have made the decision that we should join them. UNIT have managed to get us a private plane. We leave tomorrow morn._

Carrie snarled, her white haunches rising and the black tips of her ears quivering. _How do we know we can trust these Torchwood humans? How do we know we can trust the Doctor? For all we know, this could be a government trap!_

James snarled angrily and Carrie whimpered, her tail lowering between her legs. _If you hate humans so much, Carrie, then tell me. How come you refuse point blank to become part of our pack? A pack is a very wolfish thing to do._

Carrie growled quietly. _You all know why I came here. The Creator sent another pack out... on another planet... and... _She couldn't help but sniff. _They were killed by the Shadow Proclamation. Every last one of them. Except I escaped. I choose not to have a pack, because I know that if I bond, I will most probably lose somebody I care about._

_The Doctor is a good man. _Leah piped up.

_Yeah, he saved our lifes. _Eric reminded them.

Both Olympia and Wings hung their heads. _We'__ve never met him._

_Oh, you will! _Tiffany promised her.

_So we're going? _James was surprised at the sudden change of heart.

_Hell yeah, we're going! _Brandon yowled. _Carrie may want to be a squirrel-brain, but I don't! Let's go save the Doctor!_

"Good plan."

All the wolves gasped and shrank back, snarling ferociously at the human who was now in their mist. Her raven-black hair was tinted with auburn now, and she looked older, more efficient. James instantly jumped down and ran towards her to greet her. All the other wolves except Olympia and Carrie bowed their heads to this new-comer. She smelt distinctively of wolf and wilderness, so they knew she was not a bad human. And there was something else... she smelt like lightning, like a paradox of time. Her shadow flickered and curled.

The black she-wolf growled. _The Doctor is in need of us. I have heard you are heading to New York. Mind if I join you?_

_Not at all! _Gold yelped loudly, sprinting up and rubbing her flank against the black she-wolf. _Welcome back to the pack, Fallen!_

Carrie stared in wonder. _This is Fallen? _She gazed before saying, _You smell funny._

Fallen scoffed. _Gee, thanks. I didn't know you were accepting new wolves now, James?_

Carrie snarled and leapt forwards, only to shrink backwards under Fallen's fiery gaze. Then, slowly, both she-wolves licked shoulders and nodded at each other respectively. Olympia followed example, and soon James and Fallen were leaded the pack through the dense thicket of the Welsh mountain forest, heading towards England. With their amazing speed faster than a cheetah, and their stealth and stamina, they would be able to keep up a quick speed for hours - they would reach the outskirts of London in just seven or eight hours, and they would have to meet Kate Stuart in the London UNIT base in around nine or ten for their flight.

_So. _James started awkwardly, glancing at Fallen, who was slightly in front and taking the natural position as the alpha-female. _How's life been?_

_When we get to New York, you'd better let me find Jack. _the she-wolf told him, getting straight to the point. _I know where he's staying, he texted me the name of the hotel a few hours ago._

James let his eyes sweep over her sleek black fur and light trotting gaint. _You look well -_

_The TARDIS is growing ill, I fear, since the Doctor is far away. Martha, Mickey and Jack are doing all they can to help her -_

James interrupted with a sheepish, _I'm actually TRYING to pay you a compliment here._

Fallen barked out a laugh. _Oh, right, sorry. _she apologised warmly. She paused. _I missed you, James. _she admitted.

_I missed you too. _the leader admitted back.

Suddenly, Ramon was there, fury dancing in his eyes. _SO! What do you think has happened to the Doctor? _He obviously though something was going on and was trying to break it up. Wait... was Ramon _jealous?_

James shook his head. _I don't know. Jack told me exactly what he saw._

_Black vans, pencillin, I'm guessing? _Fallen asked.

James confirmed it. _Oh, and he also told me - I don't know if you knew, he found out quite recently - they dropped a pen when fighting Martha, and it had the initials EETSA on it. Have any idea what that means?_

Fallen stopped. Shock, fury and fear shot through her nerves as she stared, dumbfounded, at what James had just told her. The pack slowed and stopped and started whispering, concerned, as the she-wolf began to shake. No, no, no, no... this couldn't be happening. Not yet - NOT NOW! And they had taken _the Doctor_? As what - bait? A lure? Or... for information. Oh god no. No no no. The Endangered Extra-Terrestrial Species Agency.

_Fallen? What's wrong? What do you know? _James asked gravely and desperately.

Fallen looked anguished. _Oh god no. James, we have to get to Jack, FAST. Faster than we thought._

_What is it? What does EETSA stand for? _Ramon pushed her.

Fallen shook her head and began to run, and run and run and run. Faster than she had ever run in her life before. The pack launched after her, shocked and bewildered, and they struggled to keep up with Fallen's fast pace. Finally, Ramon, being the largest, was able to sprint forwards and skid in front of Fallen, forcing her to stop.

_WHAT DOES IT MEAN? _Ramon yelled.

Fallen trembled. _The Endangered Extra-Terrestrial Species Agency._

_And what? They're after the Doctor? _James was frantic.

Fallen shook silently and finally let out a groan. _No._

_WHO ARE THEY AFTER? _Ramon roared.

Fallen looked up. Her amber eyes were shining with tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. They had captured him. Were most probably torturing him. She didn't want to believe him.

_They're after me._

**DUM DUM DUUUM. Wolf submissions still wanted! I can just say that James sent them away on a hunting trip or something! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! Don't worry, more Jack, Martha and Mickey (and Anwen for those who love her! :P) in the next chapter and more Doctor soon!**

**'Fallen' and 'Spirit' belong to ME!**

**'Carrie' belongs to Holmes1216 (*wink*)**

**'Olympia' belongs to DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s**

**'Gold' belongs to Epic timelady TWright**

**'Dapple' belongs to StarkidWolf**

**'Wings' belongs to TrulyMetalwings**

**'Lucie' belongs to Into The Vortex**

**'James', 'Leah', 'Ramon', 'Tiffany', 'Eric', 'Anabelle', 'Brandon' were created by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s and me and but most credit goes to her!**

**i ALSO OWN THE EETSA! THEY ARE EVIL! i also own 'HARRY'. And 'MANDY'. But not, I'm afraid, Anwen's cuteness.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBMIT YOUR WOLF! CREDIT WILL GO TO YOU**

**And sorry to all those who created wolves (above) who in Infernum Lupos I did not give any credit to! SORRY *winces from pitch forks***


	5. Chapter 5

"Shh, Mandy, it's okay." Martha tried desperately to soothe her daughter, rocking her back and forth as the Torchwood employees stood around the TARDIS console that shook and groaned as in pain.

Anwen pulled on her mother's jacket as Gwen darted around the console gently caressing the distressed ship. "Mummy, is TARDy cryin'?"

Rhys swept Anwen into his arms and told her quietly, "Yes, the TARDIS is very upset. Don't worry though, she won't do anything to hurt you." His eyes flashed to Mickey. "Will she?"

Mickey leaned against the console, stroking the Time Rotor continuously to try and calm the Time Machine. Jack had picked up the TARDIS' distress signal from the hotel and had sent Martha, Mickey, Gwen, Rhys and the two children down to investigate while he contacted Kate Stuart - again. Martha had successfully got them into the TARDIS, and there was obviously something wrong with her; her lights were dimmed and weak and no buttons flashed or pinged, as well as the loud groans and wheezes.

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, sighing. "The TARDIS won't hurt us. I think... I think _she's _the one hurting." The TARDIS hummed in response and shook once more, as in pain. "They must be doing something to the Doctor."

Mandy wailed again and Martha plonked her on the TARDIS' captain chair and left Anwen to play peekaboo with her. She joined Mickey and Gwen, while Rhys kept an eye on the two toddlers.

"I hope Jack gets here quickly." Martha fretted.

"He'll be here." Gwen confirmed.

Mickey lowered his gaze. "I wonder what they're doing to the Doctor..."

* * *

The Doctor unleashed another scream of pain as the electric red-hot crowbar was smacked onto his side, and he thrashed around wildly, trying to escape but unable to because of the chains that dangled him above the cell floor. Panting and shutting his eyes, he clenched his fists and groaned in agony. Harry watched, concerned and disgusted, by the cell door as the torturer turned back to him.

"Any more?" the torturer asked in a low, rough voice.

Harry shook his head in disdain. "No. That should be enough for now."

The torture nodded and trudged slowly out of the cell, not bothering to look back at the severly injured Time Lord hanging half-unconscious behind him. Harry unhappily raked his eyes over the Doctor's abused body and stepped into the cell, closing the door slightly behind him and crossing his arms as he stood in front of the Time Lord, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you ready to tell us the names yet?" Harry asked.

The Doctor gritted his teeth in pain and whispered, "No."

Harry looked as if he was about to cry. "Please, just tell us the names and we can stop. I _hate _this."

Trembling, the Doctor repeated, barely audible, "No."

Harry gazed at the ground and scuffed his shoe. Why did this damned Time Lord have to be so _stubborn? _He hated this torture. If he could just tell them those two names they could be done with all this pain. But no. He had to go around being the hero and being stubborn and brave and refusing to betray his friends. Harry turned to leave.

"I never will, you know."

Harry wheeled back around and stared at the Time Lord, who was now glaring at him hatefully with those large emerald eyes that were now filled with agony and misery.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I know."

The Doctor seethed silently. "So this is it. Your agency is trying to protect endangered species, and here you are, inflicting incredible amounts of pain and agony on the last Time Lord in all of existence, while you watch as I'm beaten to a pulp, completely at your mercy. Is _that _how it works? Is _that _how you protect endangered species? Yeah, well, good luck with that." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "If is this your 'protecting' then there's no way on my life or the Universe I will give those two names."

Harry nodded again, sadly. "Goodbye Doctor. Sleep well. We'll be back tomorrow morning."

The last thing the Doctor saw was the leader pull out another tranquilizer gun and he felt a sharp pain in his neck, before, once again, everything went black.

* * *

Jack sprinted towards the Arrival terminal, his heart racing with excitement as the whirs of another plane engine could be heard. He forced his legs to work faster as the light on the Arrivals sign lit up, signalling that people were exiting the airport. He had recieved the call from Kate stating that they were about to land only ten minutes ago. That had been long enough to speed through New York in the Torchwood SUV and reach the airport. He bounced up and down, ignoring the stares of the Americans around him as he waited.

The first person he saw coming around the corner was Kate Stuart, in jeans and a blouse, holding a UNIT briefcase and looking extremely important. The next people he saw, were James, Leah, Ramon and Spirit, each with a small holdall with some escorting guards around them. Anabelle, along with three new girls as well as Gold and Dapple, came after, with more guards. Eric, Tiffany, Brandon and Lucie were last, with two more UNIT soldiers at the rear. Although Jack was delighted, his face fell.

No Fallen.

Oh well. At least he had the pack. James ran past Kate and gave Jack a big manly hug, while the others gathered around and asked how he had been and how Torchwood was going. Kate waved the members of the pack away to greet Jack in a business like fashion before embracing him.

Kate immediately asked, "Any news from the Doctor?"

Jack shook his head solemnly. "No. The TARDIS is gravely ill - we're afraid the agency that have captured him are inflicting harm on him, but the way his ship is reacting."

One of the new girls, a stocky, slim teenaged girl with fiery ginger hair, asked in a confident voice, "Who's this then? A Torchwood idiot?"

Jack raised his eyes at her and looked at James. "Where'd you pick this one up?"

James sighed. "Don't even ask. Jack, this is Carrie, who apparentely is not a member of the pack. Carrie, this is the immortal Captain Jack Harkness, an ex-Time Agent and past companion of the Doctor. He runs Torchwood."

Carrie glared at him. Jack pouted and said to Ramon, "Aw, she's no fun, I can't even flirt with her in case she punches me."

"And she is standing _right here_!" Carried snapped.

James steered the other two new girls forwards. "This is Wings, and this is Olympia. They've recently joined." He shot Jack a look. "No flirting with them either."

Jack unleashed one of his badass grins before sighing. Fallen wouldn't have objected to his flirting. She would have laughed at it, even encouraged it. James saw the distant look in his eyes as frowned, opening his mouth to ask a question, but then Kate announced their ride had arrived and beckoned them out of the airport, since they were such a large group they were already occupying half of the waiting room. Jack offered to take a few people in the Torchwood SUV, so James, Leah, Ramon and Carrie joined him, while the rest of the pack rode in the UNIT mini bus with Spirit as their temporaral leader. Jack wheeled the SUV out of the carpark and instantly hit the New York traffic, and quickly called Kate, telling her that since they would most probably lose each other in this traffic, to drive to the graveyard, that he sent the address of in a text, where the TARDIS was.

Jack glanced at James, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him. "Must feel weird, huh? Being in human form."

"We haven't been in human form for around four months." James admitted. "We're used to our wolf forms, since the Doctor was able to change us back into the Infernum Lupos."

"Where's Fallen?" Jack burst out suddenly, his throat dry.

James glowered at the road for a moment before replying, "Gone."

**Duh duh duh... WHERE'S FALLEN GONE? Guess in reviews! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Jack demanded coldly.

"Well..." James sighed. "Here goes..."

* * *

_They reached the outskirts of London by five in the morning, and they were not due to meet up with Kate Staurt until eight, so James sent out three hunting parties: Carrie, Leah and Brandon in one, Wings and Eric in another, and Tiffany and Fallen in the last. They vanished, leaving James to order to other wolves to help him mark this territory and discover their location._

_Fallen and Tiffany trotted through the ferns and stopped at the edge of a road, looking back and forth before crossing quickly over to the other side, into dense thicket. Tiffany raised her muzzle and breathed in the scent of a rabbit, and grunted before racing off into the darkness, leaving Fallen behind. Fallen bowed her head and quickly sniffed the ground, catching the trail of a young four-pointer stag before launching into a light canter to trace it. However, she could smell something wrong in the area. Oh well, it was probably just the humans and their metal contraptions. A twig snapped._

_Fallen's head shot up as her ears swivelled around for any sound of danger. Light cursing and another snapping branch. Fallen's amber eyes glowed and her black pelt bristled in terror. Somebody was following her. She caught a glimse of what looked like an unfamliar human face before turning tail and sprinting away, horrified. There was a shout and whoever was following her pursued. Her eyes caught their lumbering movements, while her ears picked out their yells and whispers, as well as the loading of guns. __A sharp pain hit her side and her legs collapsed from underneath her. She flipped over in the ferns, tumbling down into a ditch before finally coming to a stop, paralysed with her fur caked with mud and le aves. She snarled in pain as something shot through her nervous system, causing her to twitch and gasp. The smell of the drug was unmistakable - pencillin. Pencillin? How did they know that - oh. These people knew who she was. They knew she was part Time Lord, with two hearts. She strugged to stand up, since the hold of the drug was so strong. That must of been at least five human doses._

_The wolrd spun frightfully around her. She cried out for somebody to help her and howled Tiffany's name, but there was no response. The last thing she saw was what looked like a human man dressed in black leaning over her before she was shrouded in darkness._

_Tiffany reached the ditch and looked around desperately. It had only been a few seconds ago she have heard Fallen's terrified voice slice through the air, yelling her name. But the ditch was empty._

_Fallen had gone._

* * *

"So you have no idea what happened to her?" Jack asked, fear slicing through his body as he struggled to concentrate on the New York roads.

Leah shook her head. "Nope. Tiffany told us she heard Fallen calling for her, as if she was in trouble. She followed the sound, but by the time she had got there, Fallen had gone."

Jack didn't care that he was shaking. Had Fallen been abducted by the same people near London, by the same people who had kidnapped the Doctor? His day was growing worse and worse. They drove on in silence, and half an hour later, they reached the graveyard. Kate arrived five minutes after them, with the rest of the pack and her group of ten UNIT soldiers, and the large group slowly approached the TARDIS. The ship was wheezing and groaning, but not as if she was going to dematerialize, but as if she was in agony.

Jack unlocked the TARDIS doors and stepped inside, and instantly felt sick at what he saw. Martha, Mickey, Gwen, Rhys, Mandy and Anwen were all fine - they were huddled together sitting on the glass floor, as if they had been waiting for them, but the TARDIS interior... the lights had faded and were weak, the console was motionless and the moniter screen kept on losing signal every few seconds, while the actually TARDIS moaned quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Anabelle sounded horrified. "She's so gravely ill... I've never seen anything like this, not in all of my years here on Earth, or my few years on Gallifrey. Who's _doing _this? The ESSTA?"

Martha stood up, and it was obvious she had been crying. "We think it might be something that's happening to the Doctor, whatever the ESSTA are doing to him." she choked out.

Ramon closed his eyes and in a pained voice he explained, "Must be the telepathic link between the ship and pilot... whatever pain is being inflicted on the Doctor, the TARDIS is feeling it too."

Anwen sniffed. "Me and Mummy give TARDy huggles, but she no get better."

Jack mouthed to Gwen, _Huggles?_

_She thought it might make the TARDIS better. _Gwen mouthed back, brushing a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

Jack knelt down and hugged Anwen tightly. "Well done, Anwen, I think you made the TARDIS feel loads better." The TARDIS hummed quietly and the console brightened a bit before fading again.

Anwen sniffed again. "'Danks, Unka Jack. Love you, TARDy." she added, patting the floor.

Carrie stared. "I have to admit, that's adorable." she shrugged.

Mickey scanned the pack and frowned, "Wait, where's Fallen?"

Silence fell. James, Tiffany and Jack all glanced at each other. Both Martha and Mickey looked confused, and blinked as if expecting the black she-wolf to suddenly appear and give them big fat sloppy wolf kisses like she always did. Tiffany looked as if she was about to burst into tears and Olympia quickly hugged her tightly, while Anabelle and Wings patted her sympathetically on the back.

Jack started awkwardly, "She-" but was interrupted as James' phone began to ring.

He quickly answered it. "Hello?" He clicked the loud speaker button so the voice was projected, so everybody else could hear.

_James, it's Zana! It's me, I have Dragon with me._

Jack frowned. "Zana, Dragon?"

"They're other members of the pack." Spirit explained quickly. "James sent them into Scotland on a hunting trip, and left them a message saying that after they were done they should go to the UNIT base in London to get a plane here, to join us. Zana and Dragon are both in charge of the group - Zana's the best of our female hunters, while Dragon's probably our best female warrior, well, apart from Fallen - there are several others as well. The Creator created hundreds of wolves, and not all of them got turned back, so they still have the ability to transform. Most of the other Infernum Lupos joined our pack."

_Never mind about explanations, Spirit! Dragon and I, we were heading for London, when we came across something strange... like a message!_

"What? A message? From who?" James demanded.

Pause. _Sending you a picture now._

James' phone beeped. The group huddled around to see. It was a picture. A picture that had been taken some time during the late morning. It showed the undergrowth in what looked like a ditch, but if you squinted, you could see the message that had been drawn out of the leaves.

TAKEN BY ESSTA. FALLEN.

Jack blinked at the message before swearing. "Great. So not only do they have the Doctor, they have Fallen as well. They have the last of the Time Lords, and the only Time Lord-human-wolf hybrid child in all eternity."

Gwen pointed at the picture, as her voice shook in fear. "Jack. There's... there's something else. Look."

They did.

RUN, JACK. THEY WANT YOU.

**Please review! More Doctor coming up soon! As you have read, there was a hunting party up in Scotland, so who would like their wolves to join Dragon and Zana?**

**Zana belongs to whovian-halfbloods**

**Dragon belongs to The Dragon on the Bookshelf**

**AND DON'T WORRY! THIS IS NOT THE END OF FALLEN? And who knows... it may not have been the EETSA that captured her *wink***


	7. Chapter 7

The black she-wolf lifted her head groggily from where she was curled up on a cold floor. Her amber eyes had filmed over in exhaustion and she barely had enough strength to heave herself from the bottom of the cage to glare at the man silently watching her from the other side of the room. She turned away and gazed upwards at the slowly sloping ceiling and searched depserately for a window; however there were none.

"Hello." the man said casually.

Fallen snarled at him ferociously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad you're awake." the man was still staring. He stood and slowly approached the cage as the she-wolf shrunk backwards to crouch in the corner, fur fluffed up. "I'm Captain Ethan Hanks. Nice to meet you, Fallen Wolfsbane."

Fallen swivelled around and lunged. Her muzzle snapped furiously through the bars of the cage and Ethan leaped backwards with a yelp of surprise as the wolf glowered at him, her topax eyes filled with loathing. The wolf, suddenly exhausted, lay down again and closed her eyes; when she opened them again, she was in human form, sprawled out on the floor. The Captain gazed worriedly and took a step closer, and Fallen didn't have the strength to snarl.

"Who... who are y-you?" she stammered, her eyes half-closed.

Captain Ethan Hanks nodded. "Welcome, Fallen Wolfsbane, of the newly formed Time Agency. We're going to save the Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor just lay on the ground, motionless and in a healing coma, flinching with each shallow breath at the deep wounds on his torso and chest from whips, torches and clubs. They could beat and harm him pysically, but they could not touch his mind. He would not give in to there demands. He just hoped that wherever they were, Fallen and Jack were okay.

The cell door opened slowly and Harry peered in to take in the form of the barely breathing, fatally injured Time Lord. He grimaced, but still motioned for the torturer to enter. The torchurer looked from Harry to the body of the last Time Lord.

"I don't wanna have to do this." the torturer decided, dumping the stuff onto the floor and making for the exit. "There's no way I'm gunna be responsible for the death of the last Time Lord."

Harry didn't blame him. He wouldn't want to be either. But, however, they needed their answers. He slowly reached down and picked up the crow bar resting on the floor. He really didn't want to do this. But he knew he had to. He shut the door and locked it, so those who heard the agonized screams of the Time Lord would think it only to be voices in the wind.

* * *

"Why would they want _me?" _Jack gasped. "They didn't want me, they said so! They said they wanted the Doctor!"

"Maybe the Doctor's their tool." Gwen suggested darkly. "Maybe he's the collector and the finder... or the bait."

Martha nodded. "I'd bet on the bait. They know if they want Jack, they'll have to get to him first... not only phsyically, but mentally too."

"So basically, you're all saying that the Doc's being tortured because of me now?" Jack snapped.

Carrie nodded. "Yeah."

"No." James shot her a look. "We're just saying, the Doctor is your bait."

"But they SAID THEY DIDN'T WANT ME!" Jack yelled.

"Well they obviously don't want the Doctor, because they're torturing him for information." Mickey said calmly. "So who do they want?"

Leah thought for a moment. "The message from Fallen..."

"... said she had been taken by the ESSTA." Ramon finished with a gulp.

"Could they possibly have wanted her?" Kate Stuart butted it, shrugging.

"Well, she is the only Time-Lord-wolf-human hybrid in the Universe... maybe it was her."

"But now they are apparantly after me." Jack said shortly, with gusto in his voice.

"Maybe when you told them you were immortal, they looked you up?" Gold suggested.

"Yeah, you MUST be on record somewhere." Dapple nodded in agreement.

"UNIT files?" Martha turned to Kate.

Kate shook her head. "Nope, all secured."

"You told them you were immortal, okay, tick, done. They must have wanted more..." Ramon tapped his forehead. "So they got information. Now they're after you, so we just have to find out what information you have."

"Could they have hacked into our Torchwood Cardiff records?" Mickey asked.

"Nope." Gwen shook her head. "I know how to set up alien firewalls."

"WELL WHERE DID THEY GET THE INFO FROM THEN?" Jack yelled, losing his patience.

Anwen's eyes watered. "No fight, Unka Jack. You make me cry." She indeed started crying.

Gwen shot a glare at Jack before picking up her crying daughter in her arms just as a voice was projected from the TARDIS console megaphone, sounding loud and clear all around the TARDIS

_This is Captain Ethan Hanks of the newly reinstated Time Agency, and Captain Jack Harkness, I think you may have lost your pet dog._

_DAMN YOU, I AM NOT A DOG!_

**Sorry, I know it's been really long since I last updated, Soz really.**

**I know its short, sorry, been caught up with school.**

**And yes, hello Holmes1216. I DID UPDATE! See, i did it for you. Since you were bugging me at school.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry, not a dog. Just a pesky mutt._

_You do not want to see me angry, mister._

_Okay then, angry pesky mutt._

There was growling on the other side of the line before a yelp. An immense amount of bright white light appeared in the TARDIS, growing rapidly, so the team had to shield their eyes, squinting. When they all looked up, a young man was standing with his hands held in the air, a black she-wolf muttering furiously by his side.

As soon as Jack saw Fallen he sprinted forwards and engulfed her in a massive, over the top bear hug, while the others just stared in disbelief. Fallen gave a rumbling laugh, squished completely, but she didn't really mind - she was reunited with her family. The Time Agency dude. Captain Ethan something-or-other. Hanks? Who the hell was he? Jack stood up again and shook hands with Ethan firmly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello, again, Mister Ethan."

"And hello to you too, Mister Jacky-boy."

Martha blinked. "Do you two know each other?"

Jack frowned. "Muh. Bit. Not much."

"We might have meant once."

"Or twice." Jack corrected.

Mickey looked worried. "Where?"

"Er... in a bar." Jack admitted sheepishly.

Ethan quickly explained about how he and a group of ex-Time Agents were building up a new Time Agency to hunt down fugitives and all. The new Agency had managed to recieve information from an undercover agent who worked in UNIT (Kate fumed angrily) about the kidnapping of the last Time Lord, so had immediately started a search of the Universe for any clues or snipets of information they would find useful to help find him. The EETSA wanted Jack, and Fallen. They had been searching for Fallen for years - and after recently discovering Jack, since he had revealed himself in the Graveyard, had decided that he would made a lovely addition. They were tortuing the Doctor for information on them both - they wanted the Doctor to give them their names and even their locations, but knew that the Doctor shouldn't be able to give them that. But it seemed the Doctor was resisting.

"We recently just discoverd he's being held on Earth." Ethan finished with a grimace.

James nodded. "That sounds right."

Carrie interrupted with, "I mean, after they kidnapped him, Torchwood and UNIT would have been on high alert so it's a bit stupid to get in a massive great space ship and then ask for permission to leave the planet only a few days after the kidnapping, isn't it? They've stayed here on Earth to make it harder for us, but it's still most likely they're still in America, unless they have access to private transport."

Fallen looked surprised, cocking her head and swinging her tail back and forth. The TARDIS translation circuits came into play. _Hmm, smart kid._

"Thanks, but I'm not a _kid._" Carrie hissed back. "I'd rather _not _be referred to as a baby goat, _thank you._"

Ramon snorted. "Oh yeah, forgot you two hadn't met. Carrie, meet Fallen Wolfsbane."

Carrie glared at Fallen. Fallen glared at Carrie. Amber clashed with green. The black wolf vs the human girl. They glowered at each other for sometime, unblinking and unfazed, until both Leah and Spirit stepped in between them and split them up, causing them to grimace and growl slightly before turning away.

"Fight of the alpha-females." Eric murmured to Tiffany. "Ooh, this will be exciting."

Fallen shook her head. _Nobody's fighting. We have to focus on finding the Doctor._ She held out her paw to Carrie. _Truce?_

Carrie nodded darkly, taking it while kneeling down. "For now."

Martha turned and faced the TARDIS controls. She typed a few commands into the typewriter and began to centre into a map on the Americas before choosing the North and consulting it. Mickey frowned and then addressed the capital cities.

Jack tapped his forehead. "Wait, get the TARDIS to cross reference any suspicious TV surveillance footage from the North-Western areas of the States and the graveyard. That should show us some possibilities, right?"

Twenty-seven red dots appeared, flashing, all of them across the New York area and sweeping up into Canada.

Lucie bit her lip. "Cross reference with any small-scale companies."

Five dots this time. New York. Very close in fact. No... But if he was right under their noses, they would have found him, right?

Carrie's expression hardened. "Cross reference with the name... EETSA."

One result. They all leaned forwards expectantly, eyes widening.

_Elyan Expeditions To Southern America. No.7, 41st Street East._

_"_Guys..." Jack grinned. "Let's go get ourselves a Time Lord."

**Please review! I know I bug you every week... But I like reviews! Still accepting wolf character submissions!**

**And don't worry, Dragon and Zana ARE going to appear... as soon as I have some more wolf characters for their hunting party. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dragon, Zana..." James nodded at the two girls running towards them through the thickening crowd of the airport.

He gave a loud _ouff! _as he was hugged tightly by both of them. Another girl, with silvery blonde hair, snickered, while the three boys in the group laughed. Leah and Spirut ran up and joined the hug, while Jack and Fallen gazed longingly out of the window. They had postponed this rescue long enough... they needed to get going. Though they were happy that they had extra backup now.

"Liam!" Ramon yelled, fistpunching the handsome young fifteen year old with wind-swept hair. "How're you doing, mate?"

"Fine thanks!" Liam grinned.

One other boy raised an eyebrow. "Hello? Er... still do exist, you know."

"And Jerren! Zana's worst nightmare!" Eric gave him a manly hug.

"HELLO?" The other boy yelled.

Carrie whistled. "He sure does like attention..."

"Don't worry, Sam." Olympia said cheekily, flinging an arm around the said scruffy and lanky boy's shoulders. "I haven't forgotton about you."

"We found another wolf!" Dragon said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, she's Italian." Zana added.

"Yeah, and also in the room." the girl with silvery hair sighed. "I'm Jessiqua. They picked me up while in Scotland... can I join you?"

James shot an incredulous look at Sam, Liam, Jerren, Zana and Dragon.

Liam shrugged. "She's cute. And hot. And a very good fighter."

Jerren scowled. "They're only saying that cos she pinned me... I was asleep." he hurried to defend himself. "There was no way I could have stopped it."

"Yeah, yeah..." Gold rolled her eyes.

"You were soo asleep." Dapple snickered.

Carrie snorted. "Yeah, bet you couldn't keep your eyes open."

Martha interrupted. "Er, guys, we really have to go..."

"But where's the rest of the pack?" Brandon intercepted.

"They stayed in Scotland... clearing up." Dragon looked embarrassed.

James sighed. "What happened?"

"It was nothing!" Liam protested.

"Merely a scratch." Sam insisted.

"They crashed a car into a pylon." Jessiqua explained.

"Snitch!" Jerren snapped at her.

"It was soo funny." Zana giggled.

"Nearly three-quarters of our forces had to stay to clean up."

Fallen dragged her eyes over Sam, Jerren, Dragon, Liam, Zana and Jessiqua before shooting a pleading look to Mickey. They finally all agreed to set off for the EETSA organisation secret base. Jack was forced to count the amount of people in the pack as they climbed onto the hired coach. James, Leah, Spirit, Tiffany, Eric, Brandon, Ramon, Anabelle, Olympia, Gold, Dapple, Carrie, Lucie, Wings, Sam, Jerren, Dragon, Zana, Jessiqua, Liam. And then Fallen. And then Gwen, Rhys, Martha, Mickey, Mandy, Anwen, Kate, the UNIT soldiers and himself. That was A LOT OF PEOPLE.

* * *

He was practically buzzing with excitement as they pulled up onto 41st street. James split the pack into five groups of four, and sent them off to search the back alleys and gave them permission to transform if there was not any witnesses. Rhys told them he would stay with Anwen and Mandy in the coach with a UNIT guard. Martha and Mickey joined together, as did Kate and Gwen. Leaving Jack with Fallen. Who was looking at the building skeptically. Once the groups had moved off, Jack just stood a few metres behind Fallen, who was glaring at the building.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It has a weird feeling." she whispered. "Like... I dunno. A buzz. A tingling sensation. It feels... wrong."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "I don't feel anything."

"Well you wouldn't. You haven't got wolf senses, have you?" She shot him a look. "Unless there's something you're not telling me..."

"Let's just go with you feel it, I don't." Jack nodded to confirm it. "Should we go around the back, take the back entrance?"

Fallen hesitated, before shaking her head. "Nope. Direct entrance."

"You want to go through the front door."

"Yep."

"The _front door._"

"Yes."

"_The _front door."

"Congrats, Jack has a brain!"

"But it's..."

"It's what?"

"It's too simple."

"They'll expect us to go around the back."

"Okay... It's boring."

"That's your problem. You think it's boring."

"Super duper, extra silly, really really very boring."

"Idiot."

Fallen trotted forwards and reached for the metal door handle, pulling down hard before pushing hard and forcing the door open. Jack stared at her. She waved her arm to signal that he should go first. He grimaced and then strode forwards, pulling his gun out as he did so. They entered quietly. They shut the door behind them silently. Fallen's amber wolf eyes shone like torch beams in the darkness of the corridor. The corridor was empty. The carpet was worn and dusty and a disgusting maroon colour, and the wallpaper was stained with... blood. Those were blood stains. Oh god, what were they getting themselves into?

"Fallen?" Jack whispered.

"Uh huh?"

"I don't like front entrances?. Why couldn't there be a skipping pink unicorn dancing over a rainbow? With candyfloss? I love candyfloss."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Really?"

"No, cos that's stupid."

"But..." he halted. "You do like candyfloss, right?"

"Jack! Not really the time!" she hissed.

"I lurve candyfloss..."

"Yes, you can tell the Doctor that after we rescue him." she snapped. "And then I'm sure he'll get you a TARDIS load of candyfloss."

Jack's eyes shone. "That's a lot of candyfloss."

Fallen shot him a look. "You okay? Cos you're not usually like this. You're usually straight in."

Jack took a deep breath. "Yeah, fine. Just nervous."

"Nervous."

"Oh, shut up."

"Oooh, that'll be a story to tell the kids. The great Captain Jack Harkness, immortal ex-Time Agent, _nervous._"

"Now you're just mocking me."

Fallen stopped, nose quivering. "Shut up, follow me. I've caught the Doctor's scent."

_**Not very actiony, I know, but lots of action in the next chapter!**_

_**AND SORRY IT'S LATE!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Jessiqua belongs to my friend at school, Jessie!**_

_**Jerren belongs to eek99**_

_**Sam belongs to Into The Vortex**_

_**Liam belongs to ME FOR ONCE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I KNOW I KNOW! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! REALLY! I JUST GOT OBSESSED WITH MERLIN! SORRRRRRYYYYY!**

* * *

"Jack." Fallen whispered.

Jack looked up. "Mmm?"

"I think it's this way." she murmured.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell him."

"Smell him?"

"Don't doubt the nose."

"Never did."

"I know you did."

"Okay, maybe for a second."

"Whose the wolf?"

"You are."

"Presisely."

"It doesn't mean-"

"Makes me braver."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You bet it was."

"Come on."

The black wolf and the Time Agent crept through a creepy corridor.

Fallen turned to look back at Jack. "Okay, I think - Jack, are you shivering?"

"No!" he protested.

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Are you _scared?_"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Jack tried to look at something else other than those adorable puppy dog amber eyes. "Me? Scared? No way!"

"You're scared."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"Admit it!"

"You are such a child." Jack scoffed.

"It is quite scary here." Fallen admitted. "Dark, silent, spooky."

"Oh, so you're scared?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say that?"

"You look it."

"Don't start. Just... shut up?"

"Not a chance."

Fallen turned back around, frustrated. "Stop fighting, this isn't going to help the Doctor!"

"You started it!" Jack wailed.

Fallen smirked. "Who's the child now?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you -"

"Quit with the bantering!" Fallen raised her hands. "No help!"

"As I said before, you started -"

"Jack." Fallen said in her warning voice.

"Shut up?"

"Exactly."

"Shutting up."

They reached a door.

Jack nodded. "Ladies first."

Fallen shot him a look. "Er, excuse me?"

"Ladies first." he repeated.

Fallen raised an eyebrow. "Scared?"

"Maybe a bit." Jack admitted.

"Me too." Fallen confessed.

"Together?"

"Together?"

"You know, like, we open it, together."

"Together?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "How did you survive on the moors without the internet?"

Fallen pushed open the door.

Jack's eyes widened. "DOCTOR!"


End file.
